That Warm and Fluffy Feeling
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: ONE SHOT. Lopmon, plus the desire to take a nap, times the Laundry, Divided by loosing track of time, equals what? Could be considered a sequel to "Betrayed to Homework".


_Warm and Fluffy!_

**SHUNJUKU, JAPAN_ _ _| WONG RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Today would be the first day of the new School Year, meaning that while the Wong Family was either in school or at work, Lopmon would have the house mostly to herself. The "Mostly" being one of the eldest siblings, Jaarin, who wouldn't be heading out for her work shift for another hour. (It was just past eight now.) Lopmon decided to take this rare opportunity of relative silence to try to take a nap; She would need her energy for when Suzi came back from school and decided to play "Dress up".

The only thing preventing her actually falling asleep was that it was unusually quiet. So quiet that it reminded her of her days as the Sentry of Zhuquaiomon's Palace. She hated it then, so quiet and cold. And that brought about the second reason Lopmon couldn't get to sleep: It was unusually cold for this time of year, and all of the thick, heavy blankets that normally would keep one warm were locked inside a closet.

And so, as the day slowly wore on, the Silence was spontaneously broken with a loud rumbling sound. Lopmon wandered out of Suzi's bedroom and into the living room, where Jaarin was closing the door to the laundry room. "Oh! Hey Lopmon." She nearly jumped in surprise upon spotting the Digimon.

"Hello." Lopmon bowed.

Jaarin smiled nervously. "Hey, ah, don't tell Mom, but she asked me to do the laundry before I left for work and I completely spaced it out until now!"

"Ah." Lopmon glanced over to a clock, it was almost nine in the morning. "I see..."

"So, could you do me a big favor and take care of everything when it's done?"

The request was reasonable, As the Washing machine was above the dryer. A simple job of moving wet clothes down one storage container and restarting the machine. "Of course I will."

"Great!" and Jaarin was off to the door. "I'll be back in two hours!"

Lopmon winced as the door slammed shut, but smiled slightly. It wasn't so quiet anymore.

...

The low rumbling of the washing machine was enough to create enough noise for Lopmon to get a few minutes (Roughly forty-five, according to the clock) worth of sleep, but as soon as the machine finished with the rinse cycle, and the apartment became quiet once more, Lopmon was awake again, reluctantly crawling out of the warm jacket she had found to start the dryer.

It took almost a full two minutes to move everything, due to the extra weight with water. And after turning on the lower machine, Lopmon tried to imagine how the other digimon would handle such a task.

Impmon would probably summon a fire ball to "Dry" the clothes off, rather then move them from the washer to dryer. Calumon... most deffinately would have hid inside the spin cycle. Guilmon would probably have thought the dryer was an oven. Renamon would probably be the most adept at the procedure, having the most human like form. Guardromon? Lopmon didn't want to know. Marine-Angemon would probably have just used "Kahuna Waves" to transport the wet clothes. And Terriermon? He probably would have just jumped inside and used his "Terrier Tornado" attack.

Speaking of Terriermon, Lopmon wondered what her Mint collored twin was up to at the moment. Probably playing Tag in the park with Guilmon, if he wasn't too busy trying to chase squirels. Squirels, what strange creatures...

And so, Lopmon's thought processes trailed off into nothingness as she crawled back up into the jacket she was using as a makeshift blanket.

...

_**BZZZZZZ.**_

Lopmon's eyes slowly drifted open at the sound of the Dryer's buzzer. Should she get the clothes out, or leave them in? Jarrin hadn't said anything about taking them out, but...

Lopmon's sense of duty over-roder her desire to sleep, and so once more she crawled out of her jacket/blanket and over to the Dryer.

The door to the Dryer itself tended to stick every now and again, just a hinge that expanded slightly due to the heat. As Lopmon struggled to pull the Door open, a part of her was welcoming the trapped heat inside the chamber. With a "pop!", the door came open and Lopmon smiled as the warmth from the clothes inside floated out. She stood on the door for a moment, letting the heat radiate past her, then, she began to pull the clothes out to put them into a nearby bin. But, upon meerly touching the first item (one of Suzy's Dress up Dresses), she stopped doing such.

It was so warm! Warm and Fluffy!

...

Jaarin sighed as she closed the door behind her. What a day this had been so far. So, she colapsed down on the couch with a content smile on her face. "It's good to be home, right Lopmon?"

No reply.

"Lopmon?" Jaarin looked over to see the jacket Lopmon had been using as a blanket, but no digimon to be seen. Then it hit here, something she'd forgotten. Again. "AH! The laundry!"

She raced over to the laundry room, immediately pulling open the washing machine door. Empty. She quickly pulled opened the dryer, and then a smile began to form on Jarrin's face. "So that's where you went to."

Lopmon was sound asleep on top of the pile of clothes, clutching a fluffy looking dress like a child would for a favorite toy. Jaarin just didn't have the heart to wake her up. _'So Cute!'_

A few seconds passed before Jaarin decided to get the family's Digital camera. This was too perfect of a Kodak moment to pass up!

**Owari~End.**

**A.N.: I got the idea for this when I was pulling the clothes out of the dryer today. So Warm! Now I've got the idea to draw Lopmon sleeping inside a dryer bin. I'll probably upload that when I get around to drawing it. XP**

**_DTC**


End file.
